The present invention concerns an FM demodulator.
FM demodulators for example with a Gilbert cell have been known for many years.
The known solutions however suffer from the disadvantage that the circuits must be balanced and that there are magnetically coupled coils.
As general state of the art attention is directed to EP 1 780 887 A1, DE 29 48 336 A1, JP 11-195928 A and DE 653 313.
Thus an object of the present invention is to provide a substantially balancing-free FM demodulator which requires a small amount of space and involves a low current demand.